This invention relates generally to power woodworking tools and specifically to an adapting device for mounting a pin-router on a conventional radial table saw.
Pin-routing is a woodworking technique which has been used for many years in furniture factories and cabinet shops and has become increasingly popular with amateur woodworkers. In pin-routing, a pin is mounted in the work table and used to guide a template to which the workpiece is attached. As the pin follows the contours of the template, the router bit duplicates the design in the workpiece. In making the duplicate, it is important that the operator not try to cut completely through the workpiece on one pass with the router. Instead, it is preferable to make multiple passes. For example, the first pass might be made by cutting to a depth of 1/8 inch into the workpiece. On the second pass, the router is lowered 1/8 inch. Because it is necessary to vary the cutting depth of the router, a vertical elevation mechanism is required for precise cutting. In the past, professional cabinet makers and furniture manufacturers used pin routing devices which included elevational adjustment mechanisms which cost thousands of dollars. Other "router-arm" designs intended for the home hobbyist cost hundreds of dollars because of the requirement of a precise vertical adjustment mechanism.
There exists a need, therefore, for a pin-router elevation mechanism which will allow precise adjustment of cutting depth and yet which is affordable by the home hobbyist.